percyjacksonanycharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nico Di Angelo
7593e8f2815d80ca12d651faf0310513.jpg 7593e8f2815d80ca12d651faf0310513.jpg|Nico by Viria Nico di Angelo GENDER: Male PARENTAGE: Hades, god of death. Maria di Angelo, Italian Mortal. SIBLINGS: Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque BIRTH: Approx. January 28th, 1924 AGE: 14 (biologically), 82 (chronologically) WEAPON: Stygian Sword, able to kill both monster and mortal PARTNER: Will Solace KNOWN AS: Ghost King HOBBY: Mythomagic SPECIES: Demigod STATUS: Alive (mostly) History Nico is said to have been born pre WWW2, just younger than his sister Bianca. When he moved to America from his birth town Italy his mother, Maria was killed. To keep the siblings safe, Hades placed them into the Lotus Hotel and what felt like a few months was 82 years in which time, they don't age a moment. Neither child was aware of this until much later as both memories were erased. One day a fury, disguised as a lawyer, extracts the children from the hotel, taking them to a boarding school in D.C. At this point, Nico di Angelo is described to be cheerful, childish and naive (sobs). Sometime later, the siblings are discovered by Grover the satyr and rescued by Percy and crew. Nico is almost instantly obsessed with Percy Jackson as his favourite card game is brought to life, he puts trust and admiration in Percy that soon grows to be something more. At 12, Nico has developed a crush on the infamous Percy Jackson (good luck bro). He was taken, along with Bianca, to Camp Half-Blood, the only 'safe' home for demigods. The demi-gods at camp explain everything about the gods and the camp as much as they can, but they are unable to name the di Angelo's godly parent. As said their memories are wiped so they can not recall Hades. Bianca is taken later by the Hunters of Artemis, an all-girl, immortal badass group, as Nico's only family, Bianca's leaving distresses him. As the book goes on Percy worries for Annabeth and Nico isn't mentioned as much as a side character. However, when Percy sneaks off after the Hunters he makes him promise to look after his sister. Percy says he will try his best. Unfortunately, Bianca is killed and Percy is unable to save her. When Nico hears this much later, he lashes out in anger. The skies darken, the ground cracks open and dangerous dead monsters attack Percy. Nico lets out a piercing scream and they all fade. "I HATE YOU!" Nico yells at Percy and runs far into the woods, disappearing. Percy and his friends finally understand who his father is. Hades, god of death. One of the big three. Meaning Nico di Angelo is dangerous. Throughout the next couple of books, Nico has a grudge against Percy but is able to make amends before the titan war, trying to help Percy prepare for it. While this is happening, it is clear of everyone's discomfort for the boy, there is fear of Nico di Angelo and no one guesses his crush. After seeking Bianca's ghost and her telling his t to forgive Percy he is finally able to let it all go. Nico plays a major part in the second titan war, convincing his father, Hades (who he has a difficult relationship with), to fight in the war on the Gods side. One time whilst visiting the Underworld to try and revive Bianca, Nico came across Hazel, a daughter of Pluto and instead brought her back to the living world since Bianca had been reborn. Nico later helps Hazel and the six other demigods of the Prophecy of Seven in their quest to fight Gaia and her giants. He faces many trials, goes through literal hell and almost dies of starvation/dehydration before being saved again by Percy. At this point, it is noted that he is nothing like himself, bitter, quiet and guarded, he prefers the dead to the living, he is notably the most powerful demigod next to Percy Jackson himself. His only soft spot is for his half-sister Hazel. In House of Hades, on a quest with Jason Grace, we learn another deep truth about Nico. He admits to being homosexual and his prior crush on Percy, this scene is a powerfully moving chapter that lets a new side of Nico being seen. He has gone through so much torment, doesn't belong in this time or with the living and this seems to tip off the iceberg. He is disgusted with himself and despite Jason's attempts to comfort Nico only stand firm in his silence. Then during Blood of Olympus, we are gifted with chapters from Nico. He displays incredible power in this book and forms his strongest friendship with Reyna as they share each others pain. However, after the war with Gaia, Nico seems to open up more, falling into a relationship with Will Solace, the gorgeous son of Apollo (OTP AWWW). In the latest book containing Nico, he is a very different man, still dark and sarcastic but now protective and loving to those around him (especially Will). He helps the fallen god Apollo in his missions with his boyfriend and is said to appear in the next book. TO BE UPDATED THIS SEPTEMBER>> Abilities Nico has many Abillites that are shown throughout the books, being the son of Hades he can summon monsters, the dead, he can sense death, cause death and control darkness. Nico exerts more power the more worked up and emotional he is, from what is shown there is more to come. Appearance Nico has dark hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. His physical body changes over time as he loses weight grows in stress and then regains it.